


Reminiscence

by Happy_Pill



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, WEUSFicFest, WeUsFanFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Pill/pseuds/Happy_Pill
Summary: This is a short little one shot made for WEUS fan fest. If you guys are interested in joining you can check them out on twitter and instagram!! @weusfanfest





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the WEUS fan fest, which you can check out on twitter or instagram if you're interested in joining in.
> 
> The Bingo card I received had three squares, containing the words: broken guitar, travelling, and one night stand. Technically, I've only propoerly used two of those words, but I hope you enjoy the story anyways.
> 
> Also, it's been years since I last posted anything I've written publicly, but I do hope to be more active on this account in that aspect. We'll see though, I'm not good at keeping my promises.

He still thinks about it sometimes.  


It had been the darkest point of their relationship. They’d been in that apartment for a mere three months before everything felt like it was going to shit. Bills were stacking up, favors were being called in left and right. Hyungu was failing his classes, struggling to earn cash at the convenience store. Yonghoon was caught up in between jobs, wanting to focus more on his music rather than his career.  


They hardly saw each other anymore, despite sharing the same bed every night. And the stress of it all was building up walls between them. They’d argue about things that never seemed to matter before. Small, measly little things, like picking up after themselves, putting clothes away or even vacuuming the floor.  


Hyungu didn’t think he would feel resentment towards the person he gave up everything for, the light of his life, his muse and inspiration. It was sick, feeling the ache in his chest; that one, silent burst of anger whenever he looked at his face. When did something he thought was so beautiful, so right, begin to pick at him with thorns?  


It was dark that night. Darker than he thought it could be. He’d finally finished covering someone else’s shift, thankful for the opportunity to earn a little extra money. But he was tired. So, so, tired. And all he can think about was that he had an essay due tomorrow, and he hadn’t even written down his name. A project was due in two days, another shift before then.  


He entered their apartment with a heavy heart, thinking of taking a power nap, or maybe just writing the entire thing tomorrow before he would head in to class.  


The first thing he saw, was dirty dishes piled up on the sink.  


There was yelling then, a lot of it. Hyungu couldn’t remember what he said, and he didn’t want to think about what Yonghoon said in response. The next thing he knew, the guitar he held in his hands was torn apart, bits and pieces of it on the floor. It was an anniversary gift, the anniversary gift. One that Hyungu himself had bought. A little something to celebrate their first year together as a couple.  


He felt the sharp sting on his cheek. Heard the silent gasp of shock.  


“Hyungu, baby I—”  


He held up a hand, not wanting to hear it.  


He left the apartment.  


The rest of the night was a bit of a haze afterwards. He crashed at Youngjo’s place then, thankful that he and his boyfriend were willing to let him stay for as long as he needed. It was the first time in a long time that he had allowed himself to cry in front of someone that wasn’t Yonghoon.  


For the first time, Hyungu thought that their relationship was never going to work.  


The following morning, they met up at a café, Hyungu dressed in borrowed clothes. It was awkward, the most awkward they’d ever been. He never thought silence between them could be so loud, deafening even. But they couldn’t just sit here, twiddling their thumbs forever. Gathering whatever courage he had left, he spoke.  


“I want a break.”  


“A w-what?” Yonghoon looks at him in shock and… fear. “A break I don’t—”  


“Just, for a week Yonghoon.” he interrupts. “I-I’m tired and stressed, and— everything has just been a lot lately, and I don’t want to end up hating you for pushing myself more than what’s healthy.”  


Yonghoon stays silent for a moment, looking at him, looking for… something. Whatever it was, Hyungu didn’t know, but slowly, his boyfriend nodded his head.  


“Okay, if that’s what you really need.” He grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across knuckles. “We’ll get through this, Hyungu. We always do.”  


Backpack in hand, Hyungu returned to Youngjo’s apartment with a firm sort of resolution. He was going to take this time to reflect on himself and his relationship. To sit down and think about whether or not this was something he was truly ready for.  


What he really ended up doing was catching up on classwork, completing his shifts and even passing that essay on time. He does so much but so little at the same time, hardly having a moment to just pause and breathe. He wanted to scream out loud, he’d trying so damn hard to pull things together but he couldn’t even manage to hold himself up.  


He was so, so thankful to have Giwook during that time. The boy was younger than him, but he ended up relying on the other for classroom reminders, a few tutoring sessions, and even just to eat lunch with some company. It made him feel… incompetent, having to rely on his dongseang just to function normally, but he couldn’t help himself, not when Giwook was so willing and so insistent on doing these things for him.  


Maybe he should have noticed it then.  


It was Friday, and Hyungu didn’t have to work for once. He was glad to finally have his long-awaited rest, but he honestly didn’t have any idea what to do with himself. He knows he should think of Yonghoon, and what their relationship may hold, but Hyungu didn’t want to think about it at all. Not tonight.  


“Hyung!!” Giwook pulls him out of his thoughts, jumping to his side. “Do you want to come to a party with me later?”  


“A party??” he immediately shakes his head. “Probably not, I have to head back; my roommates are going to be waiting for me.”  


“Aw hyung come on!! It’s going to be tons of fun. Besides, when was the last time you went out anyways?”  


Openly, Hyungu cooed at Giwook’s little pouting face. Internally though, he felt a bit upset at the comment. Usually he would be hanging out with Yonghoon, going on dates or even just watching movies together at home. But it’s been too long since they’ve done any of that. He’s been so busy lately that he doesn’t even hang out with his friends as much anymore. And to think that they were letting him stay at their place.  


“I guess I’ll go, just so you’ll stop whining about it.”  


“Ya!!” The two laugh, and Giwook agrees to text him the details.  


When nighttime rolled around, he left the apartment after a firm set of ground rules from Youngjo, as well as a new set of keys. In reality, they actually belonged to Geonhak, but Hyungu suspects he agreed to giving them away just so he can have some alone time with his boyfriend. But he wasn’t exactly one to judge.  


He meets Giwook a block away from the frat house, the younger arriving earlier than what was planned, as punctual as always. Against his better judgement, Hyungu’s eyes were immediately drawn towards his friend’s outfit. He was dressed in ripped skinny jeans that showcased creamy thighs, a baggy sweater that looked thinner than it was. Light makeup that emphasized his pretty eyes, and to top it all off, silver piercings, including a lip ring that Hyungu had never seen, or never noticed, before.  


He gulped, part of him feeling underdressed, as he only wore his usual black jeans paired with a black button-up. The other part he was feeling, well, that he didn’t even want to acknowledge.  


“Ready to go hyung?” Giwook asked, wrapping his arm around Hyungu’s.  


“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He sighed out.  


It was loud, louder than he could think. There was also a lot of pink, scattered just about everywhere. Giwook knocks on the door, greeting the energetic host just as happily. Or maybe the other was just drunk. He nods when Giwook introduces him, only hearing the name ‘Dong’-something against the bass.  


Giwook laughs at something the other said, looking back at Hyungu who only shrugs, unable to hear anything properly. Giwook’s eyes were practically shining in the pink light, who grabs his hand, mouthing the words, ‘follow me.’  


He allows his dongseang to lead him around the crowded house, eventually ending up in the semi-empty kitchen. There they meet a second ‘Dong,’ —probably his twin brother if their looks were anything to go by. Except this one was definitively taller, and a whole world quieter than the first one.  


The supposed twin hands both of them a drink, which Giwook downs immediately. Hyungu merely sips his drink, letting the fruity flavors explode pleasantly in his mouth. The younger unexpectedly downs a few shots on the table, to the protest of Dong number two, and pulls Hyungu’s ear down to his level, standing on his tip-toes. The action oddly endearing.  


“I’m gonna go dancing now, just call me if you need me.” He whispers, ending it with a soft kiss on the cheek, causing Hyungu to blush slightly. Was he already tipsy?  


He watches the other leave, sipping his drink as he watches the other swing his hips from side to side. When did his hands become so clammy?  


He’s cute, isn’t he?” a low voice whispered in his ear.  


Hyungu coughs a little, having swallowed his drink wrong. The tall twin rubs his back soothingly, drawing unnecessarily closer to the blonde. As soon as he’s able to breathe properly again, the tall boy’s hands wander from his back down to his hips, breath hitting softly against his ear.  


“If I were you, I wouldn’t let him wander out all alone. He attracts all kinds of attention with that adorable face of his.”  


Hyungu finishes the drink, nerves shot and all too aware of every part of himself that was being touched.  


“What are you saying?”  
“What I’m saying blondie, is to take care of him for me, yeah?” he answers, voice just as soft as before, but the grip on his hip tightened almost painfully.  


Hyungu nods, a bit more afraid than he’d willingly admit, breaking away and moving to leave.  
“Oh, before you go, you might need one of these.” He holds out a shot, similar to what Giwook had poured down his throat. Hyungu drinks it in one go, downing another just to be sure, and wanders around the house.  


Everything went crazy after that. It started slow, his body aching in a dull throb. Until he could feel his head become lighter, his body ten times heavier, and had the lights always looked so pretty? He could feel the musical bass all the way from the tips of his fingers down to his toes. He was so much more aware than before, like he knew the stars were just within his reach.  


Speaking of stars, there was Giwook, dancing to the rhythm of pretty lights and heavy beats. Hyungu called out to him, and he swore he could see the universe light up in his smile, gesturing for him to come closer.  


As if being dragged in by some unknown force, Hyungu soon found himself drawing nearer and nearer to Giwook, whose gaze stayed on him the entire time. He felt his hands settle on the other’s hips, foreheads pressing together as their breath mingles, lips only inches apart.  


“Kiss me.” Giwook demands, hands playing in his hair.  


Hyungu complies, sucking that annoying little piercing into his mouth as he grabs onto his ass, one hand pulling his thigh up for a better angle. It was addicting, the sounds, the smell, the taste, the cute little mewls his precious dongseang was letting out as he was mouthing along his neck, loving the feeling of him pulling on his hair.  


And then he was pushing him against a door, hands wandering underneath his sweater, with two legs wrapped around his waist.  


“Fuck— hyung please—”  


He moans a little high-pitched, Hyungu biting his neck hard enough to bleed, sucking harshly immediately after, not letting up even a little bit. Then Giwook makes a little choking noise, practically begging when Hyungu starts to grind against him, hard and slow.  


“Hyung— hyung, please don’t tease me, please hyung—”  


Hyungu removes Giwook’s sweater, pulling him away from the door, and carrying him to the bed, dropping him down on the mattress. He quickly removed his own shirt, bending down to lick the bite marks he left, dragging his tongue against the skin. Giwook’s nails dig deep into his shoulders, deep enough for it to be painful.  


He sucks the earrings into his mouth, torturing the poor boy as he rubs his nipple with one thumb, his other hand dragging along his thigh, playing him like the instrument he was.  


“Do you know how annoying these rips of yours are?” He whispers harshly, punctuating this by pressing his fingers down hard, right where skin was exposed. Giwook shakes his head no, gasps escaping his lips.  


“You didn’t? Then let me show you.”  


He mouths along the rips, biting down and licking at the skin. Giwook was pulling his blonde locks harder and harder each time he does this, mouth forming the words, “please, please, please, please—”  


Getting impatient, Hyungu pulls down both jeans and boxers down in one go, letting the younger kick it off with his feet. He bends back down to lick at his inner thighs, Giwook positively whining in annoyance, wrapping his legs around his neck and trying to pull him closer to where he wanted him to be.  


Instead of following along though, Hyungu moves away from him, removing the last of his own clothes before closing in once more.  


Giwook’s legs automatically wrap around his waist, moaning into his mouth when their dicks touch, grinding against him in search of friction. Hyungu groans low in response, and holds his hips to keep him in place, setting his own desperate rhythm.  


“Hyung, I want you inside hyung.” He pushes a condom in Hyungu’s hand, practically forcing him to take it.  


Hyungu doesn’t think twice before ripping it open and rolling it down. He spits into his hand, and pushes his fingers against the tight ring of muscle. He continued with his slow pace, ever so patient and ever so unforgiving, reaching three fingers until Giwook cries in literal tears for his hyung to just fuck him already.  


Pushing in, he mutters out a sudden curse when Giwook catches him by surprise, pushing him all the way in with the heels of his feet. He groans at the tightness, hands bruising the younger boy’s hips in its grip. Giwook moans at him to move, and he sets a harsh rhythm, skin slapping against skin. Scratches begin to mark his back, as Giwook claws against him, pushing him in harder with his heels.  


He muffles his dongsaeng’s mewls with his mouth, kiss more spit that it was lips, but he didn’t seem to mind, kissing back just as hard.  


“I—I’m close.” Giwook whines, and Hyungu moves faster, hand wrapping around the younger’s dick. It wasn’t long until he cums, screaming ‘h-hyung!’ as his insides squeezed him entirely. Hyungu follows soon after, a loud moan leaving his throat.  


Their harsh breaths echo against each other’s, the loud pounding of the bass muffled in the room. Hyungu feels the gravity of the entire situation rush over him, suddenly stone-cold sober.  


He pulls out, quickly cleaning up and putting on his clothes.  


“Hyung? Where are you going?” He turns to Giwook, who was still laying on the bed, looking at him with a confused, but lazy gaze.  


“Giwook, this— this was a mistake, I’m sorry I—”  


“What are you talking about—” He sounds angry now.  


“I have a boyfriend, Giwook!” he snaps. “This—this wasn’t meant to happen. I— I have to go.”  


He opens the door, ignoring the faint yell of ‘wait!’ as he runs as far away from the room as possible.  


In his haste, he nearly bumps into the host, who smile widened a little upon seeing him. “Hyungu!! Where have you been? Where’s Giwook?”  


Hyungu shakes his head, and runs away, pushing against the crowd.  


When he arrives at the apartment, he ignores their insistent questions on what was going on or why he looked so stressed out. All he does is hug Youngjo’s waist, muffling his sobs into his best friend’s shoulder as Geonhak rubs his back in silent concern.  


The next day, Hyungu stays in bed all morning, staring into space as he sips the coffee Youngjo left him before he went to work. That afternoon, he moves back into his own place, hugging Yonghoon when he opens the door.  


Ever since then, he’s cut off all contact from Giwook, not that the younger has made any attempts to talk to him. The twins glared at him whenever they crossed paths, and he’s learned not to even bother looking in their direction anymore. Not when they hate him so openly.  


They probably should, Hyungu already hates himself anyway.  


It’s been six months since then, and Hyungu has already graduated. He and Yonghoon had moved back to the elder’s hometown, just so he and his boyfriend can be closer to the loving Jin family. He has a steady job now, working as a restaurant accountant, and Yonghoon is actually making some money with his music, mostly producing tracks for other artists, though he has released a couple of his own songs.  


Hidden on the lowest drawer of their bedside table, Hyungu has hidden a ring, planning to propose at some point soon. He was thinking of letting Yonghoon adopt that cat he’s always wanted from the shelter.  


‘Till this day, no one besides the people involved knew what had happened that night. And Hyungu is prepared to bring this secret with him until the day he dies. He has yet to ask for forgiveness, yet to even forgive himself, but he promised he would never hurt Yonghoon again.  


But he still thinks about it sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are interested in the fan fest you can find them on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/weusfanfest)
> 
> If you guys want to look at my twt for some reason, you can click [here.](https://twitter.com/blrtedout)


End file.
